Ruby's
The night club in Walford has been given many different names over the years. Originally, the night club had been called The Cobra Club. '''As the series progressed, the club recieved new owners, and has been named '''e20, Angies Den , 'Scarlet '''and '''R&R '(stylized as R&Я). Currently the club is called e20 'again under Mel's management of the club. Names - The Cobra Club 'The Cobra Club 'was the original iteration of the nightclub on Turpin Road which was originally owned by George Palmer. History The club is opened in 1996 and named Cobra Club. The viaduct arch it was built in had previously housed the short lived Strokes Wine Bar in 1988 until the police had it closed down due to illegal gambling. The Cobra Club is owned by George Palmer who employs Huw Edwards and Lenny Wallace as barmen. After the club is raided by the police in 1997, the Cobra Club closes, but is reopened later in the year and renamed The Market Cellar. The club is actually used to facilitate George's money laundering operations and illegal gambling. Later, George's daughter, Annie Palmer takes over the running of the club and she also starts a loan shark business from inside the club with Phil Mitchell and Conor Flaherty. e20 (first era) 'e20 '''was the second iteration of the nightclub on Turpin Road. It was originally owned and managed by Steve Owen and Mel Owen History The club is later given the name of e20 by Steve Owen, after he purchases the premises in 1998 from Annie. It was named after the Walford postcode, London E20. Lenny Wallace is employed as a barman and Matthew Rose is the DJ. Billy Mitchell also employed to work in the club and is given 1% ownership by Steve. The opening day of e20 is 14 February 1999, Valentine's Day, and Steve's obsessive ex-girlfriend turns up and starts taunting him and then begins knocking him around until she tries to strangle him with his tie. In self-defence he hits her over the head with an ash tray, killing her. Matthew, who is a witness, is framed by Steve for Saskia's murder and sent to prison. After release, Matthew takes revenge by tying him up in the club and threatening to set it on fire, but he is only trying to scare Steve and turn him into an emotional wreck. Steve marries Melanie Owen in 2001, and she becomes a supposed owner of the club, though this was not correct as it was only in writing. Later, Dan Sullivan kidnaps Melanie as revenge on Steve for aiding playing apart in his imprisonment. After she is finally released from capture, she decides to torch the e20 to get back at for Steve for the lies he has told. As a result, the club needs to be completely rebuilt. Unfortunately for Steve, while his insurance claim was valid, the insurance company use a minor technicality (relating to an incident where he was fined for illegally importing duty-free wine from France in the 1980s) to invalidate his policy and avoid paying out, leaving him with no money to rebuild the club. Steve sells off the e20 to his friend Beppe di Marco. E20 Fire 2001.jpg|e20 Fire (2001) E20 Fire 2001.2.jpg|e20 Fire (2001) Angie's Den '''Angie's Den was the third iteration of the nightclub on Turpin Road which was originally owned and managed by Sharon Mitchell and Dennis Rickman. History Angie's Den is named after Sharon Watts mother, Angie Watts and apparently deceased father, Den Watts. Initial employees are Sam Mitchell and Billy Mitchell, the latter of which still owns 1% of the club. Later, Dennis Rickman works there and helps run the club with Sharon. When Den resurfaces he manages the club and his feud with the Mitchells leads to both Sam and Billy being sacked. This feud later leads to Angie's Den being burnt down by Billy in January 2004, without realising that Vicki Fowler is inside. Billy rescues her, but after an explosion that rocks the club, it has to be closed down. Suspecting foul play, the insurance company refuse to pay out for the damage, which nearly leads to Sharon selling the remains of the club to Sam (who had coerced her cousin Billy to torch it in the first place). Den comes home from a holiday with the necessary funds and the Watts family holds onto the club. It is refurbished and Sharon reopens it. Kareena Ferreira and Lisa Fowler work there briefly as bar staff; Juley Smith also begins to work there, but he is sacked for selling drugs. When Sharon decides to flee Walford to start a new life with Dennis in 2004, she sells Angie's Den to Johnny Allen. Angies Den Sign.jpg|Angie's Den sign Angies Den.jpg|Angie's Den exterior Angies Den Poster.jpg|Angie's Den poster Angies Den Bar.jpg|Angie's Den Cocktail Bar Angies Den Chairs.jpg|Angie's Den lounge Angies Den Inside.jpg|Angie's Den Sidebar Scarlet Scarlet 'was the fourth iteration of the nightclub on Turpin Road which was originally owned by Johnny Allen. Scarlet was merged with 2 Turpin Road which made the nightclub have a more larger and open space. History On 14 February 2005, Johnny Allen buys the club and the old Snooker Club next door. He merges the two together and creates a larger nightclub, which he names Scarlet after his eldest daughter, who died in an arson attack the previous year. Initial employees include Danny Moon, Jake Moon and Billy Mitchell. In 2006, Johnny decides to leave Albert Square. Johnny's one-time fling, Amy takes over for a few months, but it proves unpopular for a young woman to be manager. Mike Swann also has a very brief spell as manager. In April 2006 after Johnny is imprisoned for murder, his young daughter Ruby Allen is given the club. Jake Moon is given the role of manager by Johnny and Grant Mitchell runs the club with him for several months. Jake and Grant both leave, leaving Ruby and her boyfriend Sean Slater running the club. Ruby tries to employ Wayne Thompson to work as a manager but after Sean gets angry at him he is not seen again. Ruby then leaves Walford for good and the future of the club is left uncertain. Scarlet Sign.jpg|Scarlet Sign Scarlet Outside.jpg|Scarlet Exterior Scarlet Poster.jpg|Scarlet Poster R&Я 'R&R '''is the fifth iteration of the nightclub on Turpin Road. Originally owned and managed by Jack Branning and Ronnie Mitchell, R&R opened on 29 November 2007 History '''First inception (2007-2010) On 16 October 2007, Ronnie Mitchell discovers Scarlet is up for sale and reveals her plans to buy Scarlet to her sister Roxy and they make a bid for it. Shortly after making an offer, Ronnie is told that a better offer has been made and Ruby Allen will not accept it unless she makes a better offer. This later turns out to be Jack Branning who goes into silent partnership with Ronnie. Ronnie and Roxy argue over whether to call it "Roxy and Ronnie's" or "Ronnie and Roxy's", in the end the girls came up with 'R&R' named after the both of them and 'rest and recuperation' and officially opens on 29 November 2007. When Jack decides to have a more hands on approach with the club, Ronnie and Roxy begin to clash. Jack and Ronnie reveal that Roxy has no ownership in the club and she is fired. Jack begins to use the club as a drinking den for his former friends and even uses it to deal drugs. This infuriates Ronnie's cousin Phil Mitchell, who wants Jack out of R&R and away from Walford. Ronnie and Jack eventually begin a relationship, forcing Phil and Jack to make peace. Ronnie discovers Jack had been sleeping with her sister Roxy and offers to buy him out of R&R. In 2009, R&R suffers financial problems, so Ronnie asks her cousin Billy Mitchell to burn down the club again so that she can claim for insurance; there plan is uncovered by Jack's brother Max who offers to help Ronnie out at the club. Jack splits up with his latest lover Tanya Branning and buys back his shares of the club. Ronnie sells her shares of the club to Jack and leaves Walford. In 2010, Jack is gunned down in R&R by friends of his nephew Billie Jackson, and he is left fighting for his life in hospital. With Jack in a coma, Janine Butcher becomes determined to get her claws into R&R. Ronnie returns and offers to manage the club for the Brannings whilst Jack is recovering. She and Jack eventually resume there relationship and Ronnie buys back her shares of R&R. Second inception (2010-2018) In 2010, Ronnie becomes pregnant and is unable to cope with the strain of running R&R. Her sister Roxy, who has become very rich following the death of her father, offers to buy Ronnie out. Jack later decides he wants out of R&R because he wants to spend time with Ronnie and his unborn baby. Phil Mitchell and Shirley Carter buy Jack's shares of R&R, and Phil appoints Ronnie and Roxy's mother Glenda as the new manager. In 2010, Janine Butcher eyes up the land that The Snooker Club once stood on, and 2 Turpin Road & 4 Turpin Road are separated once more. After the seperation, the R&R is renovated with a smaller space. In 2013, the R&R is used as a venue for Roxy's hen party before marrying Alfie Moon. Temporary closure (2016-2018) In 2016, before Ronnie and Roxy were to move to Ongar, they both stood outside R&R and reminisced about the club on the ninth anniversary of it's opening where they talked about the time they decided the club name, Roxy said that it was named after "Roxy and Ronnie" and Ronnie jokingly argued back stating it was actually named after "Ronnie and Roxy". After Hunter Owen arrived in Walford, Louise Mitchell showed him R&R as Steve Owen, Hunter's biological father owned the club back when it was e20. After showing him, Mel, Hunter's mother, Sharon and Ciara confronted each other outside the club and Ciara told Hunter how Steve actually died, in a car crash when Mel previously told him that he died of a heart attack inside the club and Ciara continued to reveal to Hunter that Steve also murdered Saskia in the club. On 9 February 2018, Sharon gave Mel Owen an offer to run the club and had revealed to her that R&R hadn't been open in two years and that the club had fallen financial numbers. Sharon and Mel walked into the office of R&R and everything was sealed up in bags. Mel questioned the name change of the club and asked Sharon why it was called R&R with Sharon replying that 'it was a long story'. Sharon stated that the club could be back up and running in the next month if she took the offer. Mel originally rejected this offer due to her history with Steve and the club although shortly after talking with Hunter, Mel decided to take up Sharon's offer to run the club as she didn't want Steve to dictate over her life. With Mel taking over the nightclub as manager, the R&R sign and the neon light at the front of the building were dismantled on 26 February 2018 but some of the old R&R posters remained in the office during it's renovation. Employees 'Gallery' See article: R&R/Gallery 'Signs' 550w eastenders 3997 4 fsdifg kindlephoto-87569993.jpg|2007-2011 R&R sign.jpg|2011-2018 R&R Sign.JPG|Neon Sign (2011-2018) 'Exterior' R&R.jpg|R&R Exterior (2007-11) R&R2015.png|R&R Exterior (2011-18) RR8March.png|R&R Exterior (2011) CharlieBrooks1182.jpg|R&R Exterior (2013) R&R Licensee.jpg|R&R Licensee (2009) EastendersMisc275.jpg|R&R Exterior (2014) RandR2015.png|R&R Exterior (2015) jm.jpg|R&R on Turpin Road (2015) rrearly17.JPG|R&R Exterior (5 January 2017) jm.png|R&R on Turpin Road (2017) Interior R&R Bar.jpg|R&R Bar (2007-10) RR1.png|R&R Bar (2010-18) RR4.png|Lounge Area (2007) RR28Jan11.png|Lounge Area (2011) RR6.jpeg|Snooker Den (2007) RR7.jpeg|VIP Room (2007) Screenshot 2017-09-19-00-42-11 kindlephoto-86698187.jpg|Function Suite (2008) RR8.jpeg|Ronnie's Office (2007) RR9.jpeg|Unisex Bathroom (2007) e20 (second era) e20 '''(originally '''The Phoenix) is the sixth iteration of the nightclub on Turpin Road. Originally owned by Phil Mitchell and managed by Mel Owen, e20 was first mentioned on March 1, 2018 and was first opened on April 6, 2018. The nightclub retained R&R's office. History Mel renamed the nightclub to The Phoenix after Sharon offered her to manage the club. After having a problem trying to fix the burgular alarm in the nightclub, Jack offered to help and revealed to Mel that he used to run the club. Mel mentioned about the last woman who ran the place that drowned in a swimming pool on her wedding day. Jack revealed to Mel that he was married to her, referring to Ronnie. After managing to fix the alarm, both Jack and Mel headed into the office and toasted a drink in Ronnie's memory. Jack found out that Mel was going to rename the club to The Phoenix and Mel asked Jack if he thought it was "pretensious" but Jack was fond of the name change. Later on in the day, it was revealed that Billy Mitchell was living in the office of the nightclub after being thrown out by Honey after she found out his affair with Tina and was responsible for setting the alarm off. Mel and Jack found out Billy had been sleeping in the club after Mel threw his urine in an apple juice carton on Billy in which Jack was about to drink it but Mel stopped him. On the day the sign arrived for The Phoenix, Mel was shocked to find out her son, Hunter Owen had sabotaged the nightclub and renamed it e20, in memory of his dad, Steve Owen, instead of The Phoenix. Originally, Mel was infuruated with Hunter but later came to terms with the club being called e20. Mel began working hard on getting the club back on track and had continious paperwork to do to get it re-opened. When she was in the club, she was approached by Aiden Mcguire and was warned that the drug muelling that was going on in the Queen Victoria pub would continuing to extend to e20 if she didn't pay Aiden money. Mick visited Mel in the club and offered her for him to work with her to get rid of Aiden for the sake of the club in which she rejected and eventually Aiden was forced out of Walford. As the club continued to go through the planning stages before it's opening, Mel found a poster of the R&R opening night and asked Billy which one of the two women in the poster was Ronnie and pointed to her and after Billy questioned why, Mel responded by saying that she was 'just curious'. Before the launch night, Hunter persuades Phil to put up CCTV cameras around the club, just for precaution after Billy and himself managed to set off the alarm without CCTV - but in actual fact, Hunter wanted to take revenge against Phil after finding out that he was responsible for his father's death and decided to seduce Louise in front of the camera, with Louise concerned, Hunter told her that it was a dummy camera, it was later revealed to be a real camera and he winked towards it hoping to get Phil if he was watching the footage. On the launch night of e20, a huge crowd turn out and the line is full of people waiting to get in. Many of the residents of Albert Square and Walford attend the launch night including Jack, Honey, Tina, Carmel and Denise. Billy gets jealous after Honey starts flirting with Jack and both Billy and Jack are then both involved in a brawl in the club. Denise and Carmel complain about the club stating that the look made them feel old. Meanwhile, Phil watches the CCTV footage of Hunter and Louise having sex in front of the camera which results Phil to get very angry - he gets a baseball bat out of the closet and proceeds to e20 to take revenge on Hunter. After arriving outside the club, Phil storms pass the doorman and then storms into the club, frightening everyone and shouts for Hunter to come and confront. Mel protects Hunter by making him hide behind the bar and Phil threatens Mel and asks where he is. Mel cancels the rest of the launch night in the wake of Phil's rage. Phil and Mel talk in the office and they both end up kissing one another in front of the CCTV camera - after finding out about this, Phil orders Billy to delete the footage to avoid letting Sharon see it. After Louise and Hunter meet up at Louise's house, they both confront Sharon where they tell her that Hunter was going to apologise to Phil after what happened and Sharon agrees to come with them. After offering to apologise to Phil, Hunter then gets attacked by him and begins to choke him. Phil walks out by looking at Mel with an angry face. Later that night, Phil confronts Mel outside the club and warns her not to cross the line with him or any of the Mitchells with Mel afterwards looking stale. Employees Gallery See article: E20/Gallery 'Exterior' E20 Sign (1 March 2018).jpg|E20 Sign (1 March 2018) E20 Sign 2 (1 March 2018).jpg|E20 Sign (1 March 2018) E20-27-03-18-1.PNG|Hunter and Phil outside E20 (27 March 2018) E2064181.JPG|e20 Sign (6 April 2018) E2064183.JPG|E20 Sign (6 April 2018) E2064184.JPG|Billy and Phil outside the club (6 April 2018) E2064182.JPG|Mel and Billy outside the club (6 April 2018) 'Miscellaneous' The Phoenix Leaflet (26 February 2018).jpg|The Phoenix Leaflet (26 February 2018) The Phoenix Poster (1 March 2018).jpg|The Phoenix Poster (1 March 2018) Owners Owners of the club have included: Deaths There has been one death within this nightclub. Timeline *1999: Annie Palmer is beaten up by the heavies of a rival loan shark company. *1999: Saskia Duncan is murdered after a struggle with Steve Owen and Matthew Rose. *2000: Matthew Rose takes revenge on Steve, threatening to set fire to the club. *2000: Beppe di Marco collapses in Steve's office after taking a mixture of Steve's drugs. *2001: Melanie Owen sets the club on fire, leaving it destroyed. *2003: Sharon Watts is reunited with her father, Den, having believed him dead for fourteen years. *2003: Phil Mitchell escapes from prison and confronts Den and Dennis at the club for setting him up. *2004: Billy Mitchell starts a fire in Angie's Den. *2004: Martin Fowler meets 'Stalker Sarah', who later goes on to stab him. *2005: Johnny Allen and Amy sleep together. *2005: Dennis Rickman beats Johnny up and Johnny makes the call that eventually gets Dennis killed by Danny Moon. *2006: Ruby Allen is mugged by Juley Smith. *2007: Phil Mitchell challenges Jack Branning to a pool game, saying if he wins, Jack must leave Walford. *2008: Jack Branning and Roxy Mitchell sleep together behind Ronnie's back. *2009: Janine Butcher drugs Jack Branning and ties him to a radiator. *2010: Gang member Kylie attempts to shoot Billie Jackson but Jack pushes him out the way and takes the bullet. *2010: Ronnie pays Billy Mitchell to do her a favour at the club and a fire begins afterwards. Gossip circulates that Ronnie paid Billy to start the fire. * 2010: The R&R is refurbished and re-opened & Roxy Mitchell buys 40% from Jack *2010: A massive Brawl between Stacey, Kat, Janine, Pat and Kim takes place * 2011: Jack Sells his shares 60% to Phil Mitchell * 2011: After Ronnie is sent to prison Roxy sells her shares 40% to Janine Butcher * 2012: Sharon Rickman returns and runs the club for Phil * 2013: Phil hands 19% to Sharon to stop her from resigning * 2013: Ronnie Mitchell is released from prison and takes over as Manager on behalf of Phil * 2013: In order to buy the Queen Vic Janine sells her shares to Phil in order to secure her offer and is then arrested for the murder of Michael Moon * 2014: Sharon decides to hand her shares 19% back to Phil in order to open her new bar she then calls The Albert * 2014: When Phil & Sharon marry, they both become co-owners * 2014: Phil appoints his cousin Roxy as the new club manager * 2016: R&R temporary closes and is left sitting empty * 2016-2018: Phil has unpaid debts the rise during the closure. * 2017: Phil sells the club to Weyland & Co under the Grafton Hill name off screen * 2018: Max Branning manages to get the deeds to the businesses that Weyland and Co. bought in Walford, including R&R, and gives the deed of the club to Jack Branning * 2018: Jack hands the deed of the club back over to Phil and Sharon * 2018: Sharon offers Mel to run R&R alongside Jack, in which she accepts * 2018: R&R re-opens after two years and is renamed to The Phoenix by Mel * 2018: Hunter sabotages the club and instead renames the club e20 again instead of The Phoeinx in Steven Owen's memory Category:Places Category:Community Buildings Category:Businesses